A common sight during the various holiday seasons is the presence of ornamental devices, particularly in public places such as parks or shopping malls, or on individual lawns or yards. The ornamental devices or decorations are found in many forms, for example; creche displays or a Santa Claus with reindeer during the Christmas season, displays of ghosts or other such figures during the Halloween season, or various patriotic displays honoring certain historical events. In addition, many of such displays or devices are found on floats used for holiday parades.
Such devices or displays serve to accentuate the particular season, entertain those who view the displays, and add an ornamental touch to their particular location. In the past, many of such devices were created in or from plastic forms and then painted, or with larger displays, such as floats, constructed with a wooden superstructure covered with chicken wire. The wire might then be covered with papier-mache or with tissue flowers to illustrate the particular character or structure.
While generally effective, such construction methods and features are normally quite expensive and time-consuming. In addition, the essential materials used may be difficult to obtain and to alter once constructed, if modifications are desired.